


One Shot

by scarlettic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, kumpulan fanfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettic/pseuds/scarlettic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kupulan fanfic one shot yang menceritakan kisah kasih Akashi dengan Kuroko. Summary gagal ;A;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning** : Hikkikomori!Akashi, Adik Kelas!Kuroko, rpg gagal

Pairing: AkaKuro

Beta'd by Kichan (Makasih banyak kichan mau menolongku dikala aku ngetik ini menjelang UN jadi banyak salahnya ;u;).

Terinspirasi dari ‘No Game No Life’ Anime

 

**One Shot**

_Chapter 1: Berawal dari Game Online_

 

Klik klik klik

Terdengar suara mouse dengan berkecepatan tinggi tak lupa juga iringan keyboard. Dalam ruangan yang remang-remang karena hanya ada penerangan dari enam buah monitor, sesosok pemuda tengah duduk dengan tampang tak jelas antara senang dan bosan. Tangannya memainkan keyboard dan mouse dengan sangat lincah. Muka kusut ditambah kantung mata tetap saja tak menghilangkan ketampanan pemuda berambut merah bergejolak itu.

"Tak ada salahnya juga aku bertemu dengannya...," bisiknya melihat tulisan you are winner dengan background 2 buah avatar, yang satu knight dengan rambut merah seperti pemuda itu sendiri dan satu lagi avatar perempuan berambut biru langit panjang yang merupakan wizard.

Nama pemuda berambut merah itu yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou, seorang _HIKKIKOMORI_ , GAMER, HACKER, dan CHEATER. Ia sudah bagaikan legenda dalam dunia game online. Dengan menggukan nick name Sei, dia bermain solo di setiap game hingga pada game Accrilate Online, Akashi memutuskan untuk berpartner dengan perempuan berambut biru itu.

Alasannya sangatlah simple, dikarenakan Akashi menolongnya saat gadis tersebut masih pemula, gadis tersebut selalu mengikutinya hingga mebuat Akashi kesal. Jika di tanya mengapa, ia akan menjawab bahwa ia berhutang padanya. Saking sudah kesalnya Akashi dengan sikap keras kepala gadis tersebut membuatnya berakhir menjadi partner. Nick name gadis tersebut adalah Kuro.

Sudah sebulan penuh mereka berpartner, hubungan mereka pun bisa dikatakan akrab atau mungkin lebih dan dapat dipastikan kalau mereka penantang yang tangguh denga julukan The Emperor and His Phantom. Kombat yang mereka ciptakan bagaikan tarian malam dengan sang rembulan, tak dapat dihindari maupun dipecahkan, sangat indah dan menawan serta mematikan. 

Dibalik semua itu ada beberapa hal yang dicurigai oleh Akashi kepada gadis tersebut. Dilihat dari manapun avatar tetaplah avatar, tapi Akashi punya firasat kalau orang memainkannya adalah lelaki. Tak jarang bukan? Itu sudah bagaikan rahasia umum. Hanya saja perkataan yang kelewat sopan untuk gamer dapat dikatakan kalau ia juga seorang pemula ditambah lagi jadwal Akashi bermain bersamanya selalu saja jam 7 malam, pasti orang itu seorang pelajar sama seperti Akashi yang juga seorang pelajar tapi ia tak pernah datang ke sekolah dan hanya memenuhi semuanya dengan mengirimkan tugas yang ia dapat, dan datang ke sekolah saat ada UTS, UAS, dan ujian praktek. Jangan tanya kenapa dia belum kena d.o. deh. 

Akashi merenggangkan tubuhnya, pegal adalah rasa yang ia rasakan tak lupa kantuk. Ditengoknya kepalanya untuk melihat jam.

"Jam 11 siang ya... lebih baik aku cari makan sebelum tidur deh," Akashi beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur. 

Bersyukurlah ia menemukan tofu di lemari kulkas miliknya mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement. Akashi lalu mempersiapkan santapannya sendiri. Saat sedang asik melahap sup tofu kesukaannya, ia mendengar ketukan di pintu apartementnya.

' _Ayah tak mungkin datang sejak hari itu, jadi kemungkinan orang suruhannya._.'

Akashi berjalan menuju pintu, sebelumnya ia merapihkan rambutnya terlebih dahulu dan mengenakan kacamata untuk menutupi kantung matanya. Dibukanya pintu apartmen miliknya. 

"Apakah Akash-" orang yang mengetuk tersebut berhenti seketika. "...Sei-kun?". 

Merasa dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Akashi langsung memfokuskan matanya pada orang di depannya.

"...Kuro," panggil Akashi pada pemuda di depannya. 

Pemuda dihadapannya bergidik ngeri. Tak salah lagi dugaan Akashi kalau Kuro yang selama ini berjelajah bersamanya adalah seorang lelaki. Pemuda berparas manis dengan surai biru langit dihadapannya pasti yang mengendalikan avatar gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk terlebih dahulu?" tawar Akashi dan dibalas oleh anggukan.

Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah Akashi, berdampingan dan terlihat canggung.

"Sebelumnya tolong beritahu namamu dan tujuan kemari"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, tujuanku untuk mengantarkan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kiyoshi- _sensei_ ," jawab pemuda itu dengan mata menatap tas di pangkuannya.

"Tak kusangka Kiyoshi-sensei akhirnya mengirim orang untuk merengutku kembali sekolah," ejek Akashi.

Bagaikan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Aaah sekarang ia benar-benar berharap sudah kena drop out jika begini jadinya. Kuroko menatap Akashi bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau murid kelas satu tak mungkin tahu dan mengenalku"

Mata Kuroko terbelalak, ia memang anak kelas satu tapi yang membuatnya kaget itu Akashi dapat mengetahuinya walaupun baru pertama ketemu dan ia mengetahui Kiyoshi-sensei. "Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar nama peringkat ke satu dan tertinggi dalam sejarah sekolah Teiko?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Siapa nama anak tersebut?"

"Akashi.. Seijuurou," Kuroko menutup mulutnya.

Akashi menyeringai lebar, tak disangka dirinya masih terkenal. "Itulah namaku, salam kenal Tetsuya"

"Tapi kenapa aku-".

"Tak pernah menemukanku di sekolah? Sepertinya kau tahu jawabannya sendiri"

"S-sei-kun itu Akashi-san 'kan? Kalau begitu Akashi-san seorang... _hikkikomori_.."

Akashi hanya menyeringai lebar melihat pemuda bersurai biru musim panas tersebut. Alih-alih dari muka yang bak papan tripleks tadinya sekarang terlihat kepanikan, ketakutan, dan rasa senang nan malu di wajah Kuroko.

"Kau Kuro 'kan? Dalam sekali lihat aja aku bisa menebaknya"

Kuroko hanya menunduk malu akan identitas avatar-nya. Kalau saja bukan karena Ahomine dan Bakagami yang janjian bikin avatar bergender perempuan saja, pasti sekarang Kuroko tidak akan merasa seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke sekolah asalkan kau mau menyetujui status AO kita disini, bagaimana Te-tsu-ya?"

"T-tapi Akashi-san status kita kan..."

"Party?"

"... uh l-lover"

Sang pemuda bersurai merah kini memandangi tubuh di sebelahnya. Telinga tubuh tersebut sudah memerah. Seringai yang bertengger di bibirnya yak kunjung hilang. Jika saja ia memegang kamera sudah sedari tadi akan diabadikan momen langka ini.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengelengkan kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur sebagian hati Kuroko ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Akashi. Hanya saja ia terlalu polos untuk menyadari rasa yang telah tumbuh dihatinya itu.

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga diriku baik-baik, Tetsuya," Akashi mendekatkan dirinya ke Kuroko.

Disingkirkannya helaian rambut yang menghalangi kening Kuroko, kemudian dikecupnya kening Kuroko singkat. Hal tersebut cukup membuat Kuroko salting.

"Baiklah... Akashi-san"

**_Fin_ **

Tata bahas:

 _Hikkikomori_ : seseorang yang memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya sendiri di ruangan tanpa melakukan dan menghindari kontak langsung terhadap orang lain, biasanya orang tersebut memiliki trauma ataupun phobia dalam bersosialisasi, bisa juga karena memiliki addict yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. (Sumber: pemahaman saya sendiri terhadap character hikkikomori di komik yang saya baca, jadi tolong maklumin kalau ada yang salah ;;;).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kupulan fanfic one shot yang menceritakan kisah kasih Akashi dengan Kuroko. Summary gagal ;A;

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warning** : Seirin!Aka, Rakuzan!Kuro, T+

Pairing: KuroAka 

Beta’d by Kichan

 

**One Shot**

_Chapter 2: Karena Kurindu_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru langit sedang bersandar di gerbang masuk SMA Seirin. Jas abu diselingi dengan kemeja hitam memancing mata siswa yang keluar gerbang. Ya, pemuda berseragam SMA Rakuzan itu sangat menarik perhatian bukan hanya dari status tinggi sekolah tersebut melainkan juga dengan niat apa pemuda itu datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo?

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi yang baru melihat Kuroko nangkring nggak jelas depan sekolahnya.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah Akashi, bola matanya yang indah menatap Kagami, Hyuuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, dan Izuki yang tak jauh dari keberadaan Akashi.

"Ada apa kau kemari, Tetsuya?" Dengan santainya Kuroko jalan mendekat, langsung dicumbunya bibir Akashi yang terlihat menggoda.

Hal tersebut mengagetkan pemain-pemain Seirin lainnya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang paling ditakuti kini tengah berciuman dengan orang tak dikenal bagi mereka. Akashi yang menyadari reaksi dari teman setimnya, berniat menghentikan tindakkan Kuroko sayangnya ia terlalu lemas sampai-sampai jatuh dalam pelukan kekasih LDR-nya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sei... kau tak boleh terlihat lemas seperti itu," ucap Kuroko dengan Akashi ditangannya.

"Oi! Lepaskan dia!!" Teriak Kagami. Dipalingkannya tatapan Kuroko menuju Kagami.

Pandangan yang begitu dingin terkesan mengejek dan acuh. Bahkan aura intimidasi bertebar di sekitar dirinya. "Kau diam saja, Kagami Taiga"

"Tetsuya....." suara Akashi terdengar memelas namun itupun hanya Kuroko yang mengetahuinya.

"Sei, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang... teman setimmu sepertinya tak menyambutku dengan baik" Kuroko membantu Akashi berdiri walau enggan.

Sang surai merah menatap teman setimnya. Padangan matanya menajam setelah mendengar ucapan si surai biru. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatap Tetsuya seperti itu?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa sebenernya dia, Akashi!?" Kagami berteriak sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko disisi lain sedang memeluk Akashi dengan air mata buaya menghiasi matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat gakuran Akashi, tapi tangan kirinya meraba celana Akashi seakan mencari benda sakti Akashi. Jelas pandangan tersebut makin menyalakan api membara seirin. Kepalan tangan Kagami hampir saja melesat ke arah Kuroko hingga gunting sakti melesat ke kaki Kagami. Disangka Akashi yang melempar gunting kesayangannya tersebut, tapi mata pemain seirin beralis cabang itu terkaget-kaget melihat tangan berjas abu itu terulur kedepan dengan tatapan yang masih menangis.

"Kuroko Tetsuya itu kekasihku, setelah kelulusan SMP kami menjalani LDR," jelas Akashi dengan tenang. "Tetsuya kenalkan mereka adalah teman setimku"

"Maa aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang gay, Akashi," ucap Kiyoshi sambil cengar-cengir.

"Aku memang bukan gay, tapi hanya Tetsuya yang mampu menangkap dan memenjarakan hatiku"

'ITU SAMA AJA DIKAU GAY!?' teriak hati nurani pemain inti seirin.

"Sei jangan gombal sekarang," Kuroko manarik-narik gakuran Akashi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku, karena Tetsuya sudah jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menemuiku"

"Sei..." panggil Kuroko lirih sembari mengelus pipi Akashi."Kau membuatku semakin ingin memakan dirimu".

"Tetsuya..." Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang ada di pipinya. "Aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku, nafsu ini pun sama besarnya seperti yang kau pendam, maka dari itu 'kan kurelakan semuanya demi dirimu"

"Jika saja mereka merasakan apa yang kita rasakan, mungkin mereka takkan bertampang bodoh seperti itu, iya 'kan Sei?"

Kedua mata pasangan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pemain seirin yang menganga tak lupa tatapan jijik dan malu berpadu di wajah mereka. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah pelatih seirin, Aida Riko yang tengah mimisan. Hal tersebut membuat pemain bayangan Rakuzan tersenyum tulus.

"Sei, sepertinya kita sudah direstui"

"Benar akan tetapi dari pada kita menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak disini, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Akashi menyunggingkan senyuman tulus.

"Sei tidak sabaran seperti biasa," ucap Kuroko jahil.

"Bukankah yang tidak sabaran itu kamu? Sampai datang ke Tokyo walaupun tahu lusa nanti kita akan bertemu hmn?"

"Apakah Sei tidak merindukanku sampai berkata seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, kekasih macam apa yang tidak merindukan pacarnya sendiri apalagi hanya bisa bertemu seminggu sekali, Tetsuya"

"Sei bersiaplah malam ini," ucapan Kuroko yang datar mengandung banyak makna.

Pemuda bermata heterochrome tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan obsesi kekasihnya. Ia sadar betul kalau besok kakinya akan sulit digerakkan. Ada kalanya Tetsuya-nya tidak memberikan ampunan apalagi setelah mereka menjalani LDR. Yah begitulah nasib seorang uke ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau Tetsuya yang dianggap uke saat pertama kali lihat ternyata seorang seme sadis yang suka menggodanya.

"Apa yang Sei pikirkan?" tanya Kuroko di perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Kuroko.

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi anggota seirin yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Aku hanya heran kenapa Tetsuya yang minim ekspresi dan terlihat begitu polos ternyata sangat sadis dalamnya"

"Kan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, maka dari itu aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Sei" Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Kuroko bingung.

Sedang yang ditatap hanya menghiraukannya sembari membuka pintu apartemen miliknya. Sang emperor mengikutinya memasuki apartemen Kuroko. Dengan perasaan janggal ia terus mengikuti Kuroko hingga ruang tengah. Sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, tanpa babibu Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi hingga Akashi terjatuh diatas pangkuannya yang entah sejak kapan Kuroko duduk di sofa. Tas sekolahnya tak sengaja terlempar begitu saja.

"Tetsuya apa yang -" perkataan Akashi terpotong begitu saja ketika Kuroko menggigit telinga Akashi.

"Ssssshhhh......" bisik Kuroko.

Tangannya dengan lincah meraba pakaian Akashi, mencari celah untuk masuk kebalik gakuran tersebut. Lidahnya menjilati telinga Akashi yang sensitif. Akashi tak dapat menahan desahannya lebih lanjut.

"T-tetsuya... aaaaahhh"

"Sei, I want you to ride me now as present for being adorable" Pada malam itu terdengar desahan dan teriakkan menggoda berasal dari apartemen Kuroko.

_**Fin** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dan berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Jika mau Request tentang AU atau apapun itu yang masih ber-pair AkaKuro atau KuroAka bisa bilang melalui review atau comment^^ Ini FF spesial yang ku-upload di situs ini dan bukan di situs fanfiction.net.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kupulan fanfic one shot yang menceritakan kisah kasih Akashi dengan Kuroko. Summary gagal ;A;

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
 **Warning:** Anak!Kuroko, SingleParent!Akashi, Dokter!Midorima, Characters Death, angst gagal, alur cepat, reinkarnasi,  
Pairing: AkaKuro  
Not Beta'd  
Request by Kichan

**One Shot**  
 _Chapter 3: Garis Takdir_

"Tetsuya," panggil pria paruh bayah berambut merah menyalah.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit menengadahkan kepalanya. Kegiatan merapihkan seragamnya pun dihentikan.

"Iya Otou-sama?"

Seijuurou mendekati anaknya, tangannya terarah pada dasi yang Tetsuya kenakan. "Dasimu miring"

" _Mochika arimasen_ , Otou-sama," ucap Tetsuya.

Pria lebih tua itu menghela nafas. Sudah sangat lama memang ia hidup bersama anaknya. Walau awalnya sangat sulit mengingat anaknya, Akashi Tetsuya merupakan anak angkat yang ia pungut. Saat itu Tetsuya masih berumur 5 tahun, jika dihitung-hitung sudah hampir 8 tahun sejak hari itu.

" _Iikara_... nah selesei," kata Seijuurou

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Otou-sama" Tetsuya menatap ayah angkatnya dengan seulas senyum.

Seijuurou hanya bisa membalas senyumnya. Aah Tetsuya memang anak yang manis, walau kadang emotionless tapi sikap polos dan tatakhramah yang ia miliki menambahakan keimutan anak satu ini. Andai umur Tetsuya tak jauh dari Seijuurou pasti sudah dikencani atau bahkan dibawa kawin lari anaknya satu ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Seijuurou berusaha untuk menjauhkan pikiran absurd sejauh mungkin. Ia harus berpikir jernih karena ini adalah hari pertama anak kesayangannya ini masuk SMP. Hal ini mengingatkannya saat pertama kali ia menjadi single parent.

Saat itu Seijuurou yang berumur 22 tahun menemukan Tetsuya di salah satu gang. Tanpa mengetahui apapun ia mengajak Tetsuya pulang ke rumahnya, walaupun asalnya ditolak oleh anak tersebut tapi pada akhirnya Tetsuya menurut. Ingatlah pada sifat absolut Seijuurou.

Kedatangan Tetsuya tidak disambut baik tentunya oleh ayah Seijuurou. Tapi bukan Seijuurou namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Dengan sifat keras kepalanya, ia bersikeras untuk merawat dan membesarkannya. Hingga ayahnya memberikan syarat,

"Jika kau keras kepala begitu, pergilah ke kediam Akashi di daerah Tokyo dan bawalah anak itu. Aku tak sudi kau membesarkannya disini"

Cukup kejam memang tapi itu lebih baik dari pada dibuang oleh ayahnya. Dan begitulah awal dari perubahan Seijuurou. Bermula dengan menanyakan nama anak itu, mengurusi surat adopsi, hingga berbelanja beberapa pakaian untuk anaknya itu. Semua itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi pemimpin Akashi Co.

Hampir satu tahun Seijuurou selalu membawa anak bersurai biru langit itu ke kantor dengan alasan tak rela meninggalkannya di rumah dengan para maid. Tentu saja Tetsuya tidak menolak. Bagaimanapun ia sangat lengket sama Seijuurou, sampai kemana-mana pun harus bersama sang ayah. Dan hal tersebut terus berlangsung hingga sekarang, walaupun sekarang Tetsuya tidak lagi memintanya mengantar ke toilet dan tidur bersama.

"Otou-sama kenapa melamun?" tanya Tetsuya sembari mengamati ayahnya yang baru saja kembali dari lala land.

Tersenyum kilat, Seijuurou meletakkan tangannya di kepala surai biru, mengacaknya pelan. "Otou-sama hanya sedang mengenang momen kita, Tetsuya"

"Sudah lama sekali sejak Otou-sama mengadobsiku, dan selalu saja memanjakanku"

"Itu karena kau anakku, Tetsuya"

"Tapi Otou-sama berlebihan buuuuu," Tetsuya mengembungkan pipinya.

Seijuurou hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat perlakuan anaknya itu. "Maa maa, kita berangkat sekarang. Kau tak mau telat bukan di hari pertamamu?"

"Umh!!" dengan penuh semangat, Tetsuya berlari kecil mengikuti Seijuurou.

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju SMP Teiko dengan riang. Tak ada keganjalan apapun, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Tapi entah mengapa Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sebisa mungkin ia mengisyaratkan kalau itu bukanlah hal penting.

Hingga...

"Tetsuya bertahanlah!!" pekik Seijuurou sembari berlari dengan tangan di tandu tempat Tetsuya-nya berbaring.

"Maaf tuan tak bisa ikut kemari" ucap salah seorang suster.

Sebelum Seijuurou membentaknya dengan tempatnya, sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Tenanglah Akashi. Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan anakmu", kata sang pemilik tangan dan dengan segera memasuki ruang operasi.

"Shintarou..."

Sang surai merah terduduk, entah kenapa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Pikiran tentang pekerjaannya menghilang. Sekarang hanya ada Tetsuya tak ada yang lain.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas pagi tadi dimana semuanya begitu bahagia. Sampai ketika telepon dari wali kelas Tetsuya menyambut Seijuurou di kantornya. Tergiang ucapan wali kelas anaknya yang menceritakan bahwa anaknya tiba-tiba jatuh terbaring dengan nafas terengah seakan oksigen tak mau memasuki tubuhnya.

Seijuurou tahu betul anaknya tidak mengidam penyakit asma. Tapi mengapa Tetsuya bisa sesak nafas kalau begitu? Ia baru menyadari bahwa anaknya memiliki jantung lemah. Pantas saja ia selalu buruk saat berolahraga dan telapak tangannya selalu dibasahi keringat. Dalam detik itu juga Seijuurou ingin membanting dirinya atas kebodohannya, sayangnya itu semua bisa dilakukan nanti karena saat itu Tetsuyalah yang pertama.

“Sungguh.... ayah macam apa aku ini..,” rutuk Seijuurou kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya terduduk di salah satu bangku dekat pintu ruang operasi. Tak ada pancaran kehidupan dari matanya itu, seakan-akan jika kabar buruk menerpanya nanti cukup membuatnya tidur untuk selamanya. Ia telah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Jika saja Seijuurou lebih peka mungkin ia akan mengurangi resiko yang akan terjadi ini. Tapi apa daya semua sudah terjadi, lelaki bersurai scarlet itu hanya bisa mengharapkan keajaiban terjadi.

Sudah hamper 6 jam berlalu sejak Tetsuya masuk dalam ruang oprasi. Banyak suster yang berlalu-lalang depan Seijuurou memintanya untuk pulang yang tentunya diacuhkan oleh lelaki tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja pintu operasi terbuka, Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seijuurou. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lekat iris hijau zambrut milik sang dokter dengan harap dan cemas.

“...maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami,” ucap Midorima sambil membuang muka.

Ucapan tersebut cukup memukul Seijuurou. Badannya menegang, tanpa pikir panjang kakinya membawanya menuju ruang operasi. Terlihat tubuh mungil yang sangat ia banggakan itu terbaring dengan wajah ditutupi selembar kain putih. Seijuurou mendekatinya dengan tangan terkepal.

“Tetsuya...” panggilnya begitu ia tepat berada di sebelah tubuh itu.

Tangannya mengambil kain putih yang menutupi wajah Tetsuya. Wajah pucat pasi bagaikan boneka porselin itu hanya sangat cantik dan dingin. Matanya tertutup rapat, bahkan bibirnya tak menunjukkan seulas senyum.

“…bangun Tetsuya,” sahut Seijuurou. “Buka matamu”.

“KUBILANG BANGUN TETSUYA!!” jeritnya sembari mengangkat kepala Tetsuya.

Dibawanya kepala tersebut kedalam pelukan sang ayah, tak terdengar isakan dari lelaki tersebut hanya air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya di pipi sang emperor. Sungguh takdir itu kejam, kenapa disaat Seijuurou menemukan kebahagian kecilnya dalam jangka waktu yang dapat dibilang tak lama ia sudah harus rela kebahagian itu dicuri.

“Jika aku tahu begini akhirnya, pasti aku tak akan memungutmu,” ucap Seijuurou masih sambil membelai wajah Tetsuya.

Midorima yang mengamati tingkah laku sahabatnya dengan muka prihatin. Pertamakalinya ia melihat sang lelaki bersurai merah yang memiliki harga diri tingga dan angkuh itu sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh, tak berdaya. Dokter muda itu tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya, bersamaan dengan suster lelaki disebelahnya menetskan air mata secara diam sebelum meninggalkan Akashi hanya berdua dengan anaknya yang tengah tiada dalam kesenduan.

“Mungkin takdir itu memang kejam, tapi jika bukan karenanya aku takkan dapat bertemu denganmu maka dari itu aku akan bersyukur,” kata Seijuurou dengan seulas senyum.

Ia membaringkan kembali Tetsuya pada tempat semula. Mata sendu itu menatapnya dengan iringan senyuman. Seijuurou benar-benar menyayangi anak angkatnya itu, bahkan ia mengakui dunianya yang monokrom berubah menjadi penuh warna sejak kehadirannya. Kalau sekarang Tetsuya meninggalkannya begini, semua alasan untuk hidup bagi Seijuurou telah menghilang.

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menghadapi dunia, tanpa Tetsuya semuanya takkan seperti sediakala. Walaupun jika itu Tetsuya yang memintanya. Tersenyum kecut, tangannya sekali lagi membelai pipi Tetsuya sebelum bibir pucat itu bertemu dengan bibir sang lelaki. Seijuurou mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tak dapat meninggalkan Tetsuya.

“Selamat tinggal Tetsuya, kuharap kau mau menungguku dan jika takdir bisa mempertemukan kita kembali aku ingin sekali itu terjadi walaupun mustahil,” ucap Seijuurou.

“Aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, Tetsuya”, lanjutnya sebelum menutup kembali wajah Tetsuya dengan secarik kain.

Tanpa pikir panjang Seijuurou mengambil pisau bedah yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu dan menusukkan pisau tersebut pada perutnya sebelum ia memotong nadinya sendiri. Dengan linang air mata yang berbekas pada paras tampannya dan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya, Seijuurou terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Senyuman sendu berpadu dengan kelegaan terulas pada bibirnya. Dalam persekian detik, pemimpin Akashi Co. itu telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Genangan darah yang mengelilingi lelaki itu membuat warna pakaian yang dikenakannya berubah. Pisau bedah lelaki tersebut masih tergenggam pada tanganya. Sungguh na’as keadaannya ketika Midorima menemukan Seijuurou yang terbaring begiu saja. Tapi ekspresi yang tertera pada paras Seijuurou membuat Midorima tersenyum kecut.

“Kuharap saat kau bereinkarnasi nanti kau dapat bertemu lagi dengannya, Akashi,” katanya sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan itu untuk memanggil suster dan mengurus jasad Akashi.

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Tokyo, 15 April 20XX**

  
“Bunga sakura ini sungguh indah,” ucap pemuda berambut biru muda dengan datarnya sambil menatapi pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolah.

Kaki pemuda itu terus melangkah, membawa pemiliknya entah kemana. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat pada pohon sakura lainnya yang lebih besar dan terlihat begitu tua dengan pemuda berambut merah menyala berdiri di depan pohon tersebut membelakangi si surai biru.

Tanpa disadari pemuda berambut biru muda itu menangis dalam diam. Air matanya membasahi pipinya yang pucat pasi. Menyadari linangan air yang membasahi wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelap air matanya.

“kenapa… aku menangis?” tanyanya pada dirinya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti henti.

Seakan mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut, si surai merah membalikkan badannya. Matanya membelalak sebelum melembut dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

“Tetsuya… bukan?” Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tetsuya makin tak dapat menghentikan air matanya ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang memanggilnya. “Otou.. -sama?”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Seijuurou melebarkan senyumnya. Berlari kearah Tetsuya dan memeluknya erat. Tentu saja Tetsuya membalas pelukannya.

“Aku sangat rindu padamu, Tetsuya”

“Aku juga merindukanmu, Otou-sama”

Seijuurou merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya agar dapat menatap Tetsuya. “Seijuurou, Tetsuya sekarang harus memanggilku Seijuurou bukan Otou-sama”

“S-seijuurou-kun,” panggil Tetsuya dengan wajah merona.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tetsuya. Seulas senyum tulus bermain pada bibir meronanya itu. Dibawah pohon sakura, mereka dipertemukan kembali untuk membuka lembaran baru yang tak dapat terjadi pada kehidupan lama mereka.

“Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya”

_**Fin** _

Tata bahas:

 _Mochika arimasen_ : seperti gomen/ sumimasen/ warukatta, dan bisa dibilang lebih sopan. ‘tolong maafkan saya’ menurut penafsiranku sendiri = =”, dan aku tak tahu kalau penulisannya benar atau tidak.  
 _Iikara_ : ‘Sudah tak apa-apa’  
 _Otou-sama_ : ‘ayah’ pokoknya o3o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dan berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Jika mau Request tentang AU atau apapun itu yang masih ber-pair AkaKuro atau KuroAka bisa bilang melalui review atau comment^^ Ini FF spesial yang ku-upload di situs ini dan bukan di situs fanfiction.net.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kupulan fanfic one shot yang menceritakan kisah kasih Akashi dengan Kuroko. Summary gagal ;A;

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basket © TadatoshiFujimaki  
 **Warning** : Mangaka!Kuroko, Young&Assistant!Akashi  
Pairing: AkaKuro tapi masih slight mungkin kalo niat bakal bikin kelanjutannya x’D  
Not Beta’d  
Terinspirasi dari ‘Mangaka-san to Assitent-san to’ Anime

**One Shot**  
 _Chapter 4: MenjelangDeathline_

Kuroko menaruh drawing pen 0.5-nya di sebelah meja tracing yang terdapat finished menuscript. Direnggangkannya badannya yang kaku, sudah hampir seharian penuh ia mengerjakan naskah manga miliknya. Tak heran badannya sangat kaku dan pegal mengingat ia kebut-kebutan mengerjakan menuscript. Membalikkan badannya, pemuda bersurai langit musim panas itu memerhatikan asistennya yang kebetulan sedang asik men-toning lembaran naskah.

“Akashi-kun, sekarang cukup sampai disini saja”, ucap Kuroko pada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

“Tapi sensei, besok bukannya deathline? Bagaimana bisa sensei menyelesaikan semua toning ini sendirian?” tanyanya.

“Tentu saja bisa, Akashi-kun. Yang terpenting sekarang inking, background, dan rough screentone sudah terpasang”, jawab sang komikus muda. “Bukankah yang sedang Akashi-kun lakukan adalah detail toning?”

Asisten berambut merah menyala itu mengangguk mantap. “Aku sangat suka dengan karya sensei, maka dari itu aku tak keberatan untuk melakukan detail walau itu menyiksa”

“Jika itu menyiksa bukannya harus kau hindari?” Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya seraya menatap punggung Akashi.

“Untuk sebagian orang mungkin, tapi bagiku itu seperti melakukan challange terhadap diri sendiri”

“Aku setuju denganmu, hanya saja sekarang sudah sangat larut. Apa Akashi-kun tak ingin pulang? Bagaimana kalau keluargamu mengkhawatirkanmu?”

Tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi memegang cutter-pen pun berhenti. Diletakkannya alat tajam tersebut, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sang komikus muda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dengannya.

“Apa sensei tidak suka dengan keberadaanku disini?” tanya Akashi.

“Bukan begitu Akashi-kun”, jawab Kuroko sembari memalingkan wajahnya. “Aku hanya tak mau kau terbebani dengan pekerjaanku, dan memutuskan untuk lembur.

“Aku tahu kok kalau keluarga Akashi-kun tidak mendukung Akashi-kun mengambil part time sebagai asisten seorang mangaka di saat Akashi-kun sendiri harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah dan mengawasi bisnis keluarga”, jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

“Sensei tak perlu menanggapi hal-hal tersebut, ini semua merupakan keinginanku sendiri”

Akashi bangun dari duduknya, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Kuroko yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Hingga ia kini berada di depannya. Tangannya meraih dagu Kuroko lalu mengangkatnya.

“Tenang saja Tetsuya-sensei, aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu juga,” ucapnya dengan seringai. “Bukankan sensei senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?”

Sontak wajah Kuroko memarah seketika bahkan telinganya pun semerah kepiting rebus. Tangannya bergetar, seakan waktu tengah berhenti mendengar perkataan pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu. Bagaimana asisten-nya tahu kalau dirinya suka bermodusria dihadapannya? Bukannya mau membagakan diri, tapi Kuroko yakin kalau ia memiliki wajah kelewat datar dan minim ekspresi. Semua itu sudah teruji dengan editornya sendiri, Kagami yang bahkan sudah muak dan pengen berhenti menjadi editor Kuroko.

Tapi lelaki muda itu seakan dapat membaca Kuroko dengan mudahnya bagaikan buku. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat dirinya sendiri kaget, senang bahkan khawatir. Khawatir akan asisten yang ia banggakan dan sukai berhenti. Memikirkannya saja sudah mebuatnya tak dapat berkonstrasi dengan kerjaan, apalagi kalau sampai Akashi benar-benar berhenti menjadi asistennya mungkin ia sudah gantung diri.

“Baiklah sensei, daripada hanya melamun dan membuang waktumu yang berharga. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali bekerja?” tanyanya dengan senyum sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Bangkit dari duduknya, mangaka muda itu berjalan menuju lemari. Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut lalu menarik salah satu laci dalam lemari tersebut dengan label ‘Screentone’. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar screentone dari yang bergradasi hingga yang bagaikan texture.

‘ _Sepertinya stock rugos motif dan ideal tone 12-50 sudah menipis_ ,’ gerutunya saat melihat hanya ada beberapa lembar screentone berukuran A4 dalam lacinya.

‘ _Mungkin aku harus menahan sedikit ego-ku dalam bermain screentone, tapi itu akan membuat kualitas manga series yang sedangkukerjakanterasaberbeda_ ’

Melihat pemilik bola mata aquamarine itu menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat asisten yang telah menyelesaikan kerjaannya menatapnya bingung. Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Akashi memanggil Kuroko.

“Sensei ada apa?”

“Ah Akashi-kun, sepertinya stock screentone-ku sedang berada diambang batas. Aku bingung apakah aku harus mengurangi penggunaannya dalam series ini atau tidak? Pasalnya salahsatu strong point dari series Sakura Gubbai* ini screentone yang banyak digunakan tapi tidak membuat pembacanya kesulitan dalam menikmatinya”

“Souka, memang pada dasarnya series sensei yang ini lebih banyak pakai tone daripada yang lain. Tapi bukankah mengurangi penggunaan screentone akan membuat Sakura Gubbai ini turundari ranking?” tanya Akashi sambil memasang pose berpikir.

“Benar, untuk mendapatkan dan mempertahankan rank dalam 5 besar setiap minggunya sudah sangat sulit. Kalau sekarang kulakukan hal itu bisa-bisa series Sakura Gubbai akan dihentikan... hmmmmnnn”

“Ngomong-ngomong sensei mulai menggunakan drawing pen sejak Sakura Gubbai memulai serialis”

“Eh iya, soalnya kupikir lebih mudah daripada menggunakan pen walaupun aku tak bisa menggunakan kesan tebal tipis,” jawab Kuroko seraya mengingat karyanya.

“Bagaimana kalau sensei kembali menggunakan G-pen? Dan bukankah pembelian mata pen dan tinta lebih murah dibandingkan dengan drawing pen? Jadi sensei dapat menambahkan stock screentone yang sensei perlukan,” Akashi menyarankan.

Memang benar harga drawing pen sedikit di atas harga mata pen, tapi coba pikirkan jika menggunakan drawing pen Kuroko harus memiliki sekitar 5 sampai 6 buah dan kalau ia menggunakan pen, Kuroko hanya perlu G-pen dan Maru sebagai sentuhan utama dan menambahkan Rotring sebagai pelengkap.

“Benar juga, Akashi-kun memang pandai!!” puji Kuroko dengan wajah datar tapi Akashi dapat melihat kegirangan yang terpancar dari matanya. “Baiklah mungkin besok setelah penyerahan menuscript, aku akan berbelanja jadi Akashi-kun tak perlu datang”.

“Ano sa sensei, bolehkah aku ikut menemanimu pergi membeli perlengkapan? Sebenernya ada hal yang sedang kucari dan aku belum sempat membelinya”

“Boleh saja sih, tapi apa Akashi-kun tak ada kuliah?”

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku free besok”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, seperti biasa saja datang kemarinya,” kata Kuroko sembari berjalan kembali menuju mejanya dan bersiap mengerjakan kembali naskah yang belum selesai 100%.

“Biar kubantu sensei,” tawar Akashi.

“Um! Akashi-kun bisa memberi detail dengan page ini pada bagian pakaian dan background, tak perlu ragu untuk menambahkan beberapa arsiran ataupun object pada bagian background”

“Baik”

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tak ada sedikit pun percakapan mengiringi mereka. Hanya kesunyian dengan detukkan dari cutter dan penggosok screen tone. Hingga larut pun terlewat tanpa mereka sadari.  
Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya menatap jam digital yang berada di mejanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat angka 00.30 yang ditampilkan benda tersebut.

“Sudah selarut ini? Apakah aku terlalu asik dengan toning?” bisiknya.

Digaruknya mata aquamarine yang lelah itu.Sungguh ia sangat cape akan kerjaannya hari ini walaupun menyenangkan. Ia menguap mendakan bahwa sudah saatnya istirahat, sayangnya Kuroko merasakan ia melupakan sesuatu tapi ia tak dapa tmengingatnya. Mungkin ia akan mengingatnya setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Membalikkan badannya dan sedikit melakukan perenggangan. Tersentak kaget begitu sang pemilik surai langit cerah itu menemukan asistennya tengah terlelap di meja kerjanya.

“Astaga Akashi-kun ternyata masih disini!?” ucap Kuroko kaget.

Cepat-cepat ia hampiri asistennya itu. Dilihatnya tumpukan naskah yang ia tugasi tertata rapi di meja asistennya tersebut. Peralatan bahkan sisa screen tone sudah tersimpan dengan baik bagai menandakan pekerjaanya sudah beres.

Tersenyum simpuldan Kuroko pun berkata, “Dasar, padahal kalau sudah beres kau bisa langsung pulang tanpa harus menungguku jika kau malah akan berakhir tertidur di meja yang kerasini”

Kuroko melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruang sebelah. Dia kembali dengan menggotong sebuah futon yang kemudan diletakkan di ruang kerjanya. Dengan memindahkan meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan tersebut tentunya. Tidak lupa juga ia mengeluarkan 1 futon lagi dari lemari yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah beres menyiapkan semuanya, Kuroko beralih menuju Akashi. Karena ia merasa tak enak membangunkannya jadi Kuroko memutuskan untuk membangkulnya menuju futon. Dibaringkannya tubuh sang asisten pada futon. Ia melihat ke arah rompi yang dikenakan Akashi sebelum akhirnya membukanya dan melipatnya di samping futon. Lalu menyelimuti Akashi, Kuroko tersenyum melihat wajah Akashi yang begitu damai.

“Selamat tidur, Akashi-kun,” ucapnya sambil memberinya ciuman pada dahi Akashi kemudian ia beralih ke futonnya dan terlelap ke dunia mimpi.

_**Fin(?)** _

Tata bahas:

  
 _Sakura Gubbai_ * :Itu terinspirasidari lagu yang disajikanoleh SCANDAL setelah ngobrak laptop kakak. Meskipun belum baca liriknya, tapi lagunya enak untuk didengar.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dan berkenan membaca fanfic ini. Jika mau Request tentang AU atau apapun itu yang masih ber-pair AkaKuro atau KuroAka bisa bilang melalui review atau comment^^ Ini FF spesial yang ku-upload di situs ini dan bukan di situs fanfiction.net.


End file.
